


Part of the Job

by grootzilla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace!Roadhog, Angst, Asexual Character, Belly Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Riding, some sad shit yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootzilla/pseuds/grootzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always lets Junkrat do as he pleases, why does he do that again? He could crush this kids skull with his bare hand, it wouldn't be hard.<br/>No, he can't do that. He has to keep Junkrat alive. That was their deal. This is a part of the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I thought about for a while because while it's canon that Junkrat considers Roadhog a friend, I feel like Roadhog doesn't really care about him and is only in it for the money. I also headcanon that Hog is somewhere on the ace spectrum just because after everything he's been though he's kinda over the whole sex thing.  
> Anyways, I do not condone any of this. This fic features what is pretty much borderline rape, so if that triggers you, I recommend that you don't read this.  
> All the grammar and spelling mistakes are mine because I'm a skrublord

After the first time it happens, Roadhog resigns himself to it, knowing that Jamison has absolutely no restraint when it comes to things he enjoys. And he certainly enjoyed bouncing on Hog's lap, enthusiastically letting out a seemingly endless stream of obscenities and praises in his irritating reedy voice.  
Every time they fuck feels like an eternity to Roadhog. It lasts forever because he doesn't want it, he doesn't want it, hedoesntwantit. He finishes. He wanted it. Junkrat says he wanted it because he finished. Does he want it? He can't tell anymore.  
He hates it. He loves it. It's the best and worst feeling in the world. He always lets Junkrat do as he pleases, why does he do that again? He could crush this kids skull with his bare hand, it wouldn't be hard.  
No, he can't do that. He has to keep Junkrat alive. That was their deal. This is a part of the job.  
Still, Roadhog can't help but wonder if some sick divine joke is being played on him. Like some angry robot gods shoved a batshit crazy kid into his path, one who grew up in a world he helped create and said, "You made him. Take responsibility," and who was he to say no to what was supposed to be easy money?  
He hates Junkrat.  
Especially when he's on top.  
"F-fuck!...ah, you really love this Hog, don'cha?" 'Rat pants out rolling his hips in a sloppy rhythm, completely ignoring Roadhog in favor of his own pleasure, "You're so hard inside me right now, you can't lie to me," his hands are on Roadhog's chest and stomach, kneading the supple flesh there painfully; Junkrat loves to play with 'Hog's fat. Hog hates it.  
Roadhog grabs at the sheets, laying back and not saying anything. Junkrat is almost done. He can tell by the way his hole is tightening around him.  
"God, you f-feel so good, Hog," Jamie whines before he's cumming all over Roadhog's stomach. The way Junkrat squeezes around him pulls his own orgasm out of him making him tense up and grunt before he is done.  
Junkrat lays across his stomach panting, smearing his cooling spunk across his belly. Disgusting.  
Wiggling his hips a little and letting out a small giggle, Jamison lifts himself off of Hog's lap. The cool air against Hog's still sensitive dick is like a punch in the gut, making him wince a little at the separation. He covers himself with one hand feeling entirely too exposed and gross for his liking. It makes Jamison snort.  
"It ain't nothin' I haven't seen before, Hog," he says, wiping himself and Roadhog down with the sheets. Roadhog stay's silent. Jamison doesn't mind though. He's used to talking for the both of them.  
"That seems to be yer favorite position, Hog. Is it cuz you don't hafta move?" he cackles. Roadhog ignores him and squeezes into the bathroom of the cheap motel room they are staying at, "Aw c'mon Hoggie, it was a joke!" Junkrat calls after him.  
In the bathroom mirror, Roadhog can see the dried cum stains on his stomach that Junkrat failed to wipe off. He can see the bruises across his tattoo'd stomach where Junkrat had grabbed at him. When he removes his mask and looks at his scared and misshaped face he can see Mako Rutledge in his eyes, screaming at him to kill the brat and go back home.  
He turns on the sink and begins to wash himself.


End file.
